I Need Someone
by Kinelea
Summary: Logan thinks about Jean and how miserable he is. A friend comes to comfort him. this summary sucks, please just read it and review


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men, or anything marvel. Genevieve belongs to Amoeba Queen.  
  


I Need Someone

  
  


Chapter One

  
  


" Chere, you wanna' dance?" 

She smiled.

" Certainly, Remy." 

They moved onto the floor, holding each other close. They began to sway to the music and Gambit began to gently sing.

" Never seen y' lookin' so lovely as ya' did tonight, never seen ya' shine so bright..." 

Storm smiled and leaned against him. She'd always loved this song. It sounded wonderful, coming from Remy's rough, untrained voice. 

" Oh, Remy." She sighed, happily, leaning her head against his shoulder. 

" Je t'aime, 'Ro." 

She smiled. She would never tire of hearing that.

" I love you too, Remy." 

Ororo looked up at him, saw him smile. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against her own. She welcomed his kiss, returned it. That moment seemed to go on forever, he was her world, he always would be.   
  


Logan smiled, slightly, watching Remy and Ororo on the dance floor. They were so caught up with each other, so in love. He sighed, almost wistfully, then turned back to his beer. He didn't begrudge them their happiness but there was still a sense of longing, of wishing he had it too. 

" Hello, Logan." 

" Evenin' Jeannie." 

He didn't look up, partly to spare himself the pain of seeing her beautiful form, of knowing it was unattainable for him. 

" Are you going to sit here all night or are you actually going to have some fun?" 

Logan grunted. He planned full well on sitting where he was all night, drowning himself in the alcohol in order not to think. Not to think of all the happy couples surrounding him, not to think of how miserable he really was, knowing such happiness would never be his.

" Come on, Logan, you have to dance with me at least once." 

She had probably telepathically picked up on his misery and wanted to comfort him, a pity dance. He wouldn't have that.

" No, Jeannie, but it's nice of ya' t' offer." 

Dancing with her would just make things worse, make it all too real to him that he could never have her love.

She sighed.

" Logan..." 

" Ya' don't need to say anything, darlin', now go dance with yer husband. He's probably missin' ya'." 

Hard as he tried, he couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice. 

She sat for a moment longer then rose, gave his arm a reassuring squeeze, then walked away.

Logan sighed and looked up to watch her walk away from him. Shaking his head, he looked back at his beer. He took a long drink then tried to clear his mind. Clear it of all thoughts, all thoughts of her.  
  


Genevieve laughed at Bobby's joke as her gaze drifted to Logan. He looked so lonely, sitting at the bar, by himself. Her laughter died on her lips, seeing her friend so miserable. 

Oh Logan, she thought.

Undoubtedly, he was thinking of Jean. Genevieve couldn't bear the thought of him sitting there for the rest of the night, drinking himself into a stupor in order to forget. 

Bidding a quick goodbye to Bobby and the rest, Spark walked over to the bar. She didn't say anything as she approached him but laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and tried to smile.

" Hey." Was all he managed in greeting.

" Hey." She replied, gently, sliding into the seat next to him. 

" Been havin' a good night?" 

He was gallantly trying to hide his misery from her but she knew it was there.

" Yes. The same couldn't be said for you, though, could it?" 

Logan looked away.

" What makes you say that?" 

Her hand tightened on his shoulder. 

" Come on, Logan. I know you're hurting, I know you're miserable, but the answer isn't to sit here and drown your sorrows in beer." 

" What is the answer, then? What would you have me do, Genevieve?" 

He sounded angry but when he looked at her, she saw the pain and hopelessness in his eyes. It almost brought her physical pain, seeing Logan, strong, confident, never daunted Logan, in such a state. 

" You have to either learn to live with it or try to move past it." 

" God, how?" 

His voice was so full of urgency, crying out for help. He seemed so fragile, so vulnerable, like a child. In that fleeting moment, Spark saw the real Logan. The tormented, lost, helpless Logan which was always kept hidden by a wall of anger, arrogance and strength. A second later, that wall was up again and Logan was once again the hardened warrior he'd always been.

He looked away once more and took a long sip from his beer.

" Ya' don't have t' stay here, Genevieve. You should enjoy the rest of the night." Suggested Logan, gruffly. 

Spark shook her head and took his hand. 

" No, Logan, I'll stay with you." 

He nodded, then seemed to struggle with something for a moment.

" Thanks." He said, finally.

Genevieve smiled ever so slightly. 

" Your welcome, Logan."   
  


A/N: Well, what did you guys think? I am open to suggestions for the next chapter so please review and tell me what you think. Thanks, Kinelea   
  


  
  



End file.
